The Test
by Rupali-m
Summary: Please pass this test of our love'Our Herione and Hero[Inuyasha&Kagome]Have been put to the tests of their love,will they pass it without any worries&live in peace,or will it fail there then?Song Fic TEST1.ch1to5 Naraku.ch6to8
1. When I'm Gone

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha, or any charectors from the series, neither do I own any songs which i have used in any chapters( for this chapter it would be When Im Gone by Eminem)

**The Test…**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you were their amour  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'em  
But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for turns on you, despite you?  
What happens when you become the main source of a pain? **

Inuyasha sat by the sacred tree. "How could I do such a thing? Why is it that I'm always the one who mess's up? Why? Why was she the one punished for my deeds?" He thought to him self.

**"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane  
"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"  
I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy  
Daddy's writing this song, this song ain't gonna write itself  
I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself  
Then turn right around on that song and tell her you love her  
And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her  
That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy  
Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby...**

"Is it because of my past… because of what I've been through that I don't really notice till the last second, what I have done wrong?" He now thought aloud as he remembered his past. He was swinging on a swing when he could hear crying with his ears. He ran inside to see his mom crying. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Little Inuyasha asked. "Well, you know what today is?" Him mother asked him. "No," Inuyasha told his mother. "Well today is the day of your birth Inuyasha. It is a very special day, but also a sad one. This was the day… I don't know if you old enough to hear this but I can't hide the truth from you forever. Inuyasha on the day you were born your father risked his life to save us from an evil man. In the end he ended up dying as well," she said, as she wept. Inuyasha didn't understand much, but when he grew older he understood more and more.

**_Chorus_  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...**

Kagome stood there watching Inuyasha confused about what he was thinking and what he had thought aloud she heard. She then remembered that today was his birthday. Myoga had told them a few days ago. "He must be remembering his father. He only met him once in his spirit form. The day him and Sesshomaru had sealed Sounga," Kagome thought. If people have not watched the third movie or read it then you might be confused a little.

"How will I tell her? Why didn't I think of this when… when I agreed to kikyou," Inuyasha thought.

Flash Back

"K-kikyou…?" Inuyasha said. "Yes Inuyasha," Kikyou replied. "Inuyasha will you join me in hell after we destroy Naraku," Kikyou said with a smile on her face. "Why is she asking me this again…?" Inuyasha thought. "Remember, Inuyasha, you had promised me during our canoe trip, the day we got away from Horai island," Kikyou asked Inuyasha. (Plus u should have also seen or read the fourth movie to know this part as well) "Yes, I remember that day, but what promise?" Inuyasha asked completely confused. "Well you said you would live with me, no matter where it would be. So is hell not a place where we can live and stay?" Kikyou asked with a grin on her face. "Yes… but now… I want to live with you through Kagome…" said Inuyasha really sad. "Well I'm happy I at least…" Kikyo was saying when Inuyasha came out of the flash back.

**_Verse 2_  
I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing  
She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing  
"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"  
Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying  
"You always say that, you always say this is the last time  
"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"  
She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it  
"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"  
Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket  
It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"  
I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em  
They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight  
Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late  
And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door  
It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on  
And I'm singing...**

"Inuyasha…? You okay?" Kagome said, "Plus! Happy Birthday!" "Huh… oh thanks…" Inuyasha replied. I Wonder if I should have brought that up… /I Kagome thought. "Kagome we need to talk…" Inuyasha said. His voice sounded very depressed. "Kagome… I met Kikyou… it was a few hours ago…" Inuyasha said waiting for her reaction. Like always some how Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are spying form behind a bush. "Why is he telling Kagome that?" Shippo said almost blowing their cover. "Don't know? But please Shippo be more quiet," Miroku said using his hand to cover his mouth.

"Why… why are you telling me this…?" Kagome said a little sad wondering what happened. "Well, it's just that I have chosen between you two…" Inuyasha replied. Kagome gasped, she was in shock she didn't know who he would pick. "Well… Kagome… I… picked… K… Kikyou…" Inuyasha said. Kagome fell to her knees. I How could… I mean… Why…? Didn't we… How come… I… No… I wont believe it… there' no way… /I Kagome thought has tears starting rolling down her face.

**_Chorus_  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...**

Kagome couldn't believe what happened. "Kagome… I'm sorry…" Inuyasha now said with a hint of guilt in his voice. Kagome then grabbed Inuyasha's top and had an insane look on her face. "No! You're joking… Tell me that this was all a joke! Tell me that!" Kagome said, then again falling to her knees. "Kagome!" Sango said coming out from the bushes. "No!" Kagome screamed. I This better work Kikyou… /I Inuyasha thought.

**_Verse 3_  
Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat  
The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet  
I take a bow and thank you all for coming out  
They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd  
I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing  
"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"  
But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?  
"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'  
"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad  
"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'  
"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin  
"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are gone"  
But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice  
"Now go up there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"  
That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep.. screamin' your name  
It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill  
Yeah, I bet you you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real  
I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see  
How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me  
I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it  
Put it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop it  
The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes  
That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'  
It's Spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kim and kiss her  
Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister  
Almost as if to say..**

Kagome ran. She couldn't believe anything. "Inuyasha… You sure this will work… What if when she finds out that she'll hate you even more?" asked Miroku.

"If it doesn't then, it'll just mean that she doesn't love me," Inuyasha said as his bangs covered his eyes.

**_Chorus/Outro_  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...**

In Kagome's era. "Inuyasha… I won't lose you… What ever you may say I'll still stay by your side… hate me if you must… but I'll always love you… I won't feel any pain from what ever you say… I'll just take it in and live my life… all I'll do is smile back… maybe some day you'll realize that… I loved you…" Kagome said to her pillow.


	2. My Immortal

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha, or any charectors from the series, neither do I own any songs which i have used in any chapters( for this chapter it would be My Immortal by evanesces)

**Chapter 2  
**

**I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
cause your presence still lingers here,  
and it won't leave me alone. **

"Inuyasha… I wish he would just leave," Kagome started saying to her self. Then her concisions started to speak. He isn't even here. "But he use to come," Kagome still saying out loud to her self. You know he's just in you head. "He's not only in my head, but in my heart, my soul," Kagome then started to cry.

Kagome's mom had been outside her room door the whole time listening. "I wonder what happened this time.' Kagome's mom asked her self.

Why did he pick kikyou? Because you cry like a weakling and don't stick up, you just run away. "No! I don't run away!" Kagome yelled out loud but intentionally to her concisions. "He picked Kikyou over me since… since… he just did!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

"So he dumped her," said Kagome's mother. She then entered thinking she had heard enough.

**These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase. **

(chrous)  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me.

"Honey… are you okay?" Kagome's mother asked. Kagome stood form her bed and ran into her mom's arms. "Mom… He… he didn't stay by my side… after all we went through… he left me! Why… what's wrong with me mom?" Kagome asked. "Honey there is nothing wrong with you… you're just in love.. If your love is true then it will over some any obstacle," Kagome's mother said hugging Kagome back and kissing her on her forehead. "Get some sleep its late… if you want you can stay home tomorrow or go to sleep… if you wish you may go back to him even," Kagome's mom said smiling sweetly. "Thanks, you're the best even mom!" Kagome said, now a bit cheered up.

After her mom left she went into her bed to get some sleep. Little did she know that it wouldn't be a pleasant night...?

**you used to captivate me by your resonating light,  
now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me. **

These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree. Kagome walked up to him. "Inuyasha, will you always stay by my side?" Kagome asked. "Yes, but only if she lets me," Inuyasha replied. "Who?" Kagome asked. Then they sky turned black and lighting struck. Kagome jumped from the thunder and fell. She thought Inuyasha would at least try to save her from the fall but she just let her fall onto the ground with out even flinching. In the process she scrapped her knee pretty bad and it was bleeding as well. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

She wasn't sure if this was the Inuyasha she remembered. Then a face started to come into the sky. It had long black waving hair. "HA! You think Inuyasha will always be with you? Don't kid your self. He's been mine and always shall be," said Kikyou's face emerging from the sky. Then lighting struck and Kikyou was right in front of Kagome.

"I pity you. You use to think Inuyasha would forget me and love you," kikyou said laughing right in Kagome's face. "So what if I hated you, what if I hated Inuyasha when he'd run after you?" Kagome said now on her feet. Her leg was still hurting. "That entire means is I am a human being who has feelings and that I LOVE INUAYSHA!" Kagome screams could be heard in the whole forest. (I know I know I use that line from the episode Kagome's heart of darkness or Change heart ache to courage)

"Really then… well then you shall die and not be a human any more but a corpse who has no feelings what so ever!" Kikyou said. She was a bit surprised by Kagome's reaction but that didn't bring her down.

She took out a sword and swung it right at Kagome when…

Beep! Beep!

Kagome awoke form her dream screaming while smashing her alarm clock on the process. Souta came running in wondering what happened. "Sis are you okay!"

Souta asked a bit worried. "huff… huff Yah… I'm fine," Kagome said out of breath she was sweating all over.

She then felt pain from her leg. She took of her covers and saw the scrape she had got in her dream. But It was just a dream wasn't it? Kagome thought. "Kagome what happened? Why's you leg bleeding?" Souta asked now really shocked.

"MOM!" Souta yelled. "Yes honey… What's wro-" Kagome's mother was saying cleaning her hands with a cloth when she saw Kagome's leg. "Oh my god! What happened?" Kagome's mom wondered. "I don't know I had this dream and this was an injury caused by it and I woke up and it was…" Kagome said before she fainted. "KAGOME!" Souta, and Her mom screamed.

Five minutes later Kagome awoke. "Mom, can I please go to school?" Kagome said getting up. "What! You just fainted, you didn't even say anything else, and there's no school today!" Kagome's mother said. "Please mom, I need to something important," Kagome said pleading. "Sure… but be careful, I hope and wish you the best of luck in this test of love god has given you. May you pass!" Her mother said kissing Kagome on her head. "Thanks mom!" Kagome said hugging her mother.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me. **

I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along.

Kagome had told her friends she wanted to meet them at the park to talk about her two timing, over possessive, jealous, boyfriend. They of course came right away wanting to know what she wanted to talk about.

Kagome walked into the park wearing a long dark blue pair of jeans a read t-shirt, with a black coat over which went about 5inches below her waist. She walked over to her friends who were sitting near the swings. It had four swings all together and two of her friends sitting on the swings, while one was leaning against the pole.

Kagome walked over to friends, sort of falling over little every couple of minutes and then sat over on the swings. She knew it was time to tell them the whole story, but the question was would they believe her?

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me.

* * *

**

If I get atleast 1 review then I will post Ch. 3 today and if I get more then 3 reviews I'll post Ch. 3 and Ch. 4- lol I'm asking a very low numbers. If I get no reviews I'm posting Ch. 3 on Friday... So your chioce, today or Friday lol :P


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha, or any characters from the series, neither do I own any songs which i have used in any chapters( for this chapter it would be Dirty little secret- by All American rejects)

**Chapter 3**

**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

"So Kagome, what's this you want to tell us about your bf?" Eri asked. She had short, black hair and was wearing light blue jeans and a blue jacket. "Well… it's a bit hard," Kagome replied. "What is it, did your boyfriend dump you," Yuka asked. She also had short hair like Eri but a bit longer with a head band just above her bangs, which of course, also had black hair as was wearing her school uniform with long white songs to her knees, and had a sweater. "Oh no it was," said Ayumi said comforting Kagome. She had longer hair then both Eri and Yuka, plus her hair was curlier then all of them, including Kagome.

"Kagome, it's happened before but you weren't as sad then but now it seems like you've lost something very special to you," Ayumi added to her previous comment. "Cause I'm still going to have to see that creep, allot still," Kagome replied. "What are you talking about?" Eri asked. "Well you know how I'm sick allot, well I actually am not, I'm usually with Inuyasha, in the feudal era," Kagome said. "What club is called the feudal era? I haven't heard of it have you Yuka," Eri said. "No, but it could be the new club which opened last week, but she's been ditching school longer then just last week," Yuka replied. "ITS NOT A CLUB!" Kagome yelled, with a few anime stress signs.

"So you're telling me that you went to the REAL feudal era?" Ayumi said, extremely surprised, "Like as in 500 years ago!" Kagome nodded, giving them the answer yes. "Well this is confusing as it is, but maybe it won't be as much if you tell us from the beginning," Yuka said. "Okay, I'll tell you, but I'm going to make long story, short, ok?" Kagome asked. "Sure, but if there's any good stuff don't leave that out," Eri said, giving her a perverted grin. "Oh come on! Just because Inuyasha's my 'boy friend' that doesn't mean we have done anything," Kagome replied, blushing of course. "Ooohhh, So Inuyasha is also form the feudal era, no wonder we never saw him, BUT of course this just makes it more interesting, if you know what I mean," Yuka said, also with a perverted grin.

Then Kagome started chasing them around the park, as if they had done some crime in a cartoon and a police officer was trying to chase them. 'It must feel good for Kagome to have some fun now, but I wonder… should I tell Kagome I know everything, but then she'll wonder how I found out but I cant tell her my dirty little secret…' Ayumi thought. (lol doesn't that just fit with the story, well on with the story –plus I had no idea that this was in the story I'm just making it as I go along lol)

**Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

When Kagome, Yuka, and Eri were finally out of breath they all sat back down on the swings. "Well enough of that, so Kagome tell us about the feudal era, and like I said don't keep the juicy stuff out," Yuka said. Kagome was way to tired to even think about chasing them again so she let it go. "Well it all started on my 15th birthday," Kagome started off.

"And Souta said that Buyo went over to the well house, and he was afraid to go into there to get him. So I went. When I found him the well starting making strange noises and a centipede demon came out and grabbed me pulling me down the well. Of course Souta got scared and ran away. Well I put my hand in front of its face and some sort of blue light came form my hand and made the demon leave, for now. Then when I got out of the well I wasn't at the shrine anymore. I saw the sacred tree so I followed it and I saw Inuyasha pinned to the tree there…" Kagome then continued on. (I was going to tell most of the story but the only reason I'm being driven to write this story is that I have future plans and I want to write them ASAP but there like a good 5-10 chapters away lol –wonder if I can find that many songs which go with the story? Lol well on with the story)

"So you're telling me that you and Inuyasha have only had 1 kiss, ONLY!" Yuka screamed. "What does that have to do with this! Isn't the demon fighting, and all those curses, or when I've been kidnapped so many times count!" Kagome yelled back. "Yah, well it does but I've been thinking, by all those stories you told us, it seems like you had a very good chance to make out, especially when you hooked up you're brother and you and Inuyasha were hiding in the bushes to make sure every thing went right, you guys had the perfect opportunity," Eri added, going to Yuka side.

"Plus you've been kidnapped so much, that its stupid to even count them," Yuka said. "Yah," Eri then said, and went on, "There was with Koga, thunder brothers, panther demons, Kaguya, some pig (episodes after the band of sevens is destroyed, I think its called the plundered bride or something lol), and so many more!" "True, true…" Kagome said in a defeated voice.

**Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this line back**

"Inuyasha! When is Kagome coming back?" Shippo cried. "Shippo, we don't know, maybe soon, maybe later, and hopefully not never," Sango said trying to calm the crying kitsune. Inuyasha was ignoring the kitsune's crying, and focusing on Kagome. 'What if she doesn't come back?' Inuyasha thought. 'Maybe this stupid test was very hard for her, probably harder then one of those tests she has in her time' Inuyasha thought, light chuckle escaping his lips. Miroku was the only one who noticed and wondered what Inuyasha was thinking.

"I guess I'll just have to trust her, even though I might never be able to tell her anything," Inuyasha said leaving the hut. "Miroku what do you think that was about, also if Kagome doesn't come back to you think he'll go and tell her about it?" Sango said. "Well I'm not sure what he's thinking but I think I've known Kagome long enough to know that she wont stop her self and block herself form seeing Inuyasha. She tried it once before, but she knew she couldn't so I think it'll work out. But I'm not sure so just pray it does," Miroku replied.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)**

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

"Hey Kagome I know what will cheer you up!" Yuka screamed, after about a five minute moment of silence. "Ok, what?" Kagome replied. "There's a new club open, and I hear its great! Want to go?" Yuka said. "Sure, I haven't been spending as much time with you as I use to and it will keep my head out of 'him'" Kagome said. "But one thing… my leg…. Well some how when I was dreaming , rite I told you guys about it, uh, well some how I ended up with the wound when I woke up." "what!" Yuka, and Eri screamed. "I can fix that," Ayumi replied. "HOW?" the other three screamed.

"Well Kagome isn't the only one with a little secret I have one too…" Ayumi said. "What?" that all asked again in union. "Well Kagome… how am I suppose to tell you but I'm sort of like your guardian Angel," Ayumi replied. "WHAT!" Kagome screamed. "If I have you then why was I always kidnapped or hurt and stuff!" Kagome said after calming down.

"Well I cant interfere in your life but I can help you get back on the right path," Ayumi said. "oh…" Kagome said. "Kagome, if I was the one to find out I had a guardian Angel, then I wouldn't be AS calm as you… Does this stuff happen that much?" Eri asked. "Well… actually yah…" Kagome said with a hand behind her head and with an anime sweat drop. "Well now show me your leg so I can fix it with my powers," Ayumi then said.

Kagome then pulled up at her jeans and saw her leg. "So you get hurt like that almost al the time!" Yuka shrieked. "Well me, some times, but even though the attacks might be towards me, Inuyasha is the one who always gets hit…" Kagome replied with sadness in her voice. "Come on we said to forget about him for today and have fun!" Eri said living up the moment.

When Ayumi used her powers she out her hands in front of Kagome's wounded leg and chanting something under her breath. It took about 5 seconds before her leg's wound closed up, and it felt much better to Kagome. "Thanks," Kagome said when she was done. "No problem, but one thing left to do," Ayumi said. "What?" Kagome replied. "PLAN FOR THE AFTERNOON!" her friends replied. Now Kagome was sure she had great friends in the feudal era, and her era.   
**  
Who has to know  
Who has to know**

**---------------------**

THANKS to every one who has read, or reviewed up till this point - and I hope I get a couple of reviews this time so please R&R Ch. 4 will be posted soon


	4. LOVE

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha, or any charectors from the series, neither do I own any songs which i have used in any chapters( for this chapter it would be LOVE by Ashley Simpson)

**Chapter 4**

**I'm talkin' 'bout love  
All my girls stand in a circle and clap your hands this is for you  
Ups and downs highs and lows no matter what you see me through  
My boyfriend he don't answer the telephone  
I don't even know where the hell he goes  
But all my girls we're in a circle and nobody's gonna break through**

It was about 5:30 pm, when Kagome's friends came over to Kagome's house to get ready. NOW it was 7:30 pm and they were all ready. "How long do younge girls this year take to change," Grampa said. "Oh, come on gramps girls gotta look good aint she," Eri said. "Yah dad, they do and must I say you four look fabulous," Kagome's mom said. "Thanks mom," Kagome said hugging her. Her mom let her go since she knew what was troubling her.

"Don't drink!" Kagome's mom said. "Why would we! That stuff smells weird," Kagome said. "Psst… Great excuse to make them believe we wont drink tonight," Yuka said elbowing Kagome. "But make sure you don't drink to much since remember you're having a sleep over here and she gets the slightest clue we drank alcohol were dead," Kagome whispered back.

**CHORUS: **

L.O.L.O.L.O.L.O.V.E.  
L.O.L.O.L.O. L.O.L.O.L.O.L.O.V.E. L.O.L.O.L.O.  
Did you hear me say  
L.O.L.O.L.O.L.O.V.E.  
L.O.L.O.L.O.  
L.O.L.O.L.O.L.O.V.E.  
L.O.L.O.L.O.

"Inuyasha you can come out now," Mrs. Higurashi said. "OK," Inuyasha said, coming out form behind the house wearing modern black, baggy jeans and an button up shirt not tucked into his pants with a black bandana over his head, to cover his ears. "Oh! Inuyasha you look so cute in modern clothes!" Kagome's mother shrieked. "Thanks," Inuyasha said in a clam voice. In his modern clothes you could mistake him for any ordinary teenager with long nails and silver hair. The eyes some people would just say are contacts or just really cool.

"So Inuyasha remember everything me and Souta taught you while Kagome was getting dressed, if her mouth smells really bad of alcohol the bring her and her friends home if not just stay and watch over her," She said. (if your wondering how Inuyasha knows about alcohol, well Miroku's maser always is drinking it so I figured that he'd know, ok lol)

"Ok," Inuyasha said again. Then he walked causally on the side walk. He was staying a good 10 feet behind the bus they were taking. (plus I'll tell you what they're wearing when they reach the club) 'Wow, when I'm not just running around to Kagome's school to get her and actually admiring my surroundings then this place isn't that bad, cause if Kagome still will want me then I might as well get use to this environment,' Inuyasha thought.

**I'm talkin' bout love, say you'll be my girls for life  
Girls for life  
Oh hold off I need another one  
I think you do, you do too  
Grab my bag, got my own money  
Don't need any man in this room  
My boyfriend he'll be calling me now anytime  
I need all girls to keep him off my mind  
So hold up we need another one  
What we got is all good**

When Kagome and her friends entered the club all eyes were on them. Kagome was wearing a black skirt almost the same as her green school one but just a bit shorter, plus a black v neck top with arms of net. (you know the goth style shirts lol) Plus she had her hair down with two French braids at the front, one on each side of her face. She also was wearing strap shoes that went up to her knees, and the heel was about 4 cm, also known as 1 ½ inches. (its not exact but I did a small amount of math and that is about an estimate the actual is 1.5 inches 3.81 cm ok lol)

Eri was wearing a black dress which had ruffles from waist down, and the dress ended at her knees. The neck was also a V neck and was sleeveless. She wore black high heels boots which cover her just a bit above her ankle, plus she had her regular hair do. Yuka was wearing a dark blue jean skirt up to her knees, with strapless black heels, and her top was light blue with sleeves up to her elbow and was very open and wide at the ends. Last but not least Ayumi wore a dress with one strap up her left shoulder, and the dress went down to her ankles and had a lit up half way from her knees to her waist on the opposite side of the shoulder strap, and was wearing gold earrings, with black sandals with a small heel.

"I think we got dressed TO well," Kagome giggled in the girls ears. "Maybe," they replied back. Inuyasha hadn't seen Kagome properly before but now he saw how she looked he couldn't believe his eyes. 'She looks so… so… so HOT!' Inuyasha thought. 'Get your mind off that you're suppose to make sure she wont over drink,' Inuyasha then thought hitting himself on his head.

"Hey guys thanks for sticking by me even after I told you guys about the feudal era thing," Kagome said dancing like crazy. "Come on Kags were friends and friends stick together!" Eri replied dancing next to her. "Yah" Yuka said. 'So Inuyasha is here,' Ayumi thought. "Hey maybe you might meet you boyfriend here," Ayumi replied. "What!" Kagome screamed over the music. "Never mind," Ayumi said. (Just to tell people the song lyrics that I'm using with this chapter if you've heard the song imagine that song playing at the moment so that's the reason she said that cause of what they heard in the lyrics lol)

**CHORUS **

L.O.L.O.L.O.L.O.V.E.  
L.O.L.O.L.O. L.O.L.O.L.O.L.O.V.E. L.O.L.O.L.O.  
Did you hear me say  
L.O.L.O.L.O.L.O.V.E.  
L.O.L.O.L.O.  
L.O.L.O.L.O.L.O.V.E.  
L.O.L.O.L.O.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Some one asked him from behind. That voice sounded so cold he recognized it as soon as half demonly possible. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said turning around to find his older brother now another 500 years older, but still looking the same as ever. "I should be asking you that question," Inuyasha then said. "Well I'll answer first since I'm in a good mood. I've lived on until this era, I was already 900 in the year us to fought so its not a surprise to see me here, but what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well you probably might have figured out that the girl I always traveled around with wore a school uniform like this era's, and well there's a well by the sacred tree where I was pinned and me and her are the only two which can travel through the well form this time to that," Inuyasha replied. "Oh I see, from all the stuff I've seen time travel doesn't fascinate me as much anymore. Now if I know humans teenagers enough you look like one, and if Kagome is dancing away with her friends with out you must mean you two had a fight," Sesshomaru replied.

"How'd you know that?" Inuyasha asked. "When you live over 1000 years and see everything change in front of your eyes, its easy to find out stuff," Sesshomaru chuckled. "If you know so much I'll tell you that it wasn't really a fight but…" Inuyasha then said to Sesshomaru. (I 'm not telling you anything but form the slues I've told you, it could be a bit obvious but I'm not telling anything for another couple of chapters… he he he… lol)

**I'm talkin' bout love  
I'm talkin' bout love  
Love is an energy, love is a mystery  
Love is meant to be true  
Love is a part of me, love is the heart of me  
Love is the best thing we do**

Kagome then thought she had danced her self out, and thought she should get her first drink of the evening. She went over to the bar, and as soon as Inuyasha noticed this he started following her, and Sesshomaru, after hearings his little brother's plan to get true love, followed also to see what would happen. Kagome ordered one drink, and gulped it down pretty fast. "What is that wench doing!" Inuyasha said. "Oh, little brother she must be pretty depressed about it you moron! You're plan I might had it to you, if it works, was good, If NOT, then you're an Idiot to see that she loved you anyway and wanted you to be happy with Kikyo so she left you two, so either way it proves she loves you but only one way you actually end up with her," Sesshomaru said. (More Clues)

Then both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard with their sensitive hearing. "That jerk Inuyasha left me for that stuck up clay pot bitch. Didn't he know I loved him!" Kagome said under her breath walking over to a table. "See brother, what I'd tell yah," Sesshomaru said chuckling at his little brothers actions. (Just to tell you Sesshomaru is kinder in this era and stuff, ok, I might tell you how later, if not it was a thing that happened to him over time lol)

Then they saw a live Television Crew. It seemed they were asking people questions, when they came up to Kagome. "There going to attack Kagome with that strange stuff," Inuyasha said ready to run. "No there not, stupid, there the people you see in that box Kagome has in her house, which I bet you've seen. And they interview people in different places and show it in the box. "Ok," Inuyasha said trying to make his older half brother think he got it. "You didn't understand did you…?" Inuyasha said with an anime sweat drop. "Nope…" Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru sighed.

Then they thought instead of explaining it over again that Sesshomaru told Inuyasha just to listen, so he did. "Ma'am it seems you're depressed may you tell us why?" The reporter asked Kagome. "Yah, cause my two-timing, over possessive, jealous, boyfriend dumped me for my look-a-like," Kagome said in very pissed voice. "So your twin or…?" The reporter then asked. "No. Just some one who looks a bit like me but is a colder, tried to kill, kind of person. I even put up with him when he left to see her behind my back believing that some day he'd realize I'd love him," Kagome replied. "Hear that girls, Guys aren't always the way they seem so lets stick up for our selves and not let our guys do that!" The reporter screamed to the people in the club. "Wahoo! Yah!" The girls screamed back.

"Would you like to say anything else?" The reporter asked her. "Yah," Kagome replied. "Girls we have something our heart broken sister would like to say," The reporter cheered to the crowd. "Inuyasha I loved you, and even though you left me I still love you so please come back to me, but not to break my heart to actually love me!" She screamed the microphone. "Inuyasha, whoever you might be, this girl loves you deeply so come back to her! Well that's it for to days Club Tonight stories (made it up… don't know if its real, lol) and we'll be back next week to see if this poor girl and her Inuyasha come back together or not, ok!" The reporter then screamed to the camera man. "CUT!" some other guy with them said. "Hey! I'm Krista, host of Clubs tonight, and I would appreciate it if you could come back next week to tell us if it worked out or not," Krista, the reporter, asked Kagome. "Sure," Kagome said.

**  
CHORUS, REPEAT  
L.O.L.O.L.O.L.O.V.E.  
L.O.L.O.L.O. L.O.L.O.L.O.L.O.V.E. L.O.L.O.L.O.  
Did you hear me say  
L.O.L.O.L.O.L.O.V.E.  
L.O.L.O.L.O.  
L.O.L.O.L.O.L.O.V.E.  
L.O.L.O.L.O.**

'So Inuyasha in one week if you don't realize that I loved you and stick with Kikyou then that is how it will stay, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on proving I love you,' Kagome thought.

------------------------------------------------------

IT IS NOT, repeat, NOT close to the end. SINCE there is more then one test lol:P the next chapter concludes the first test and the nexttest I have started to work out, the first one was just to get you into the story but soon you're going to be coming to one of the main problems which sets MOSTLY in the modern era, there are probably a couple more scenes in the feudal era, but only people reading my story on so far know

Also I'd be so ahppy to post the next chapter to this TODAY yes TODAY any time before 9 pm if I get only 1 repeat ONE review since Im already working on chapter 6 which is part 1 to defeating Naraku in Chapter 7 thats over with, opps just ruined those two chapters by telling you that :P well... ch 8 will be something extra ordinary!maybe not to some but i just came up to it, also I'd like to thank all the singers who have made these songs since these are the songs which inspired me to write this story :P


	5. Wish

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha, or any charectors from the series, neither do I own any songs which i have used in any chapters( for this chapter it would be Wish by Arashi)

**Chapter 5**

Just to tell you guys this is a Japanese song BUT it has translations on them lol, I take no credit for translating or writing the song lol. I would post teh site to hear the song but wont allow me sorry -.-''

**Machi ni ai no uta nagarehajimetara  
Hitobito wa yorisoiau  
Kagayaki no naka e boku wa kimi wo kitto  
Tsurete itte miseru yo**

**As a love song begins to drift through the town  
People nestle up together  
I'm sure I'll take you  
Into the light**

"So little brother, that sets the time of one week what will you do…?" Sesshomaru asked his brother. "I-I don't know," Inuyasha said with his bangs covering his eyes. Rite then he swung his head up and faced Sesshomaru. "I got one question first, why aren't you trying to kill me?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, a few reasons but that can be discussed later first you gotta worry about her," Sesshomaru said pointing back to Kagome who had already gotten another drink.

Inuyasha then thought Sesshomaru was right, so he went over to her. She wasn't very drunk, actually she didn't even seem like she had drank at all, just seemed really pissed. "Oh, come on Kags this was so you could 'forget about him' time NOT a 'get depressed over a guy' time," Eri said pulling her arm away from the bar. The Eri noticed Inuyasha there. She knew it was him because Kagome had described him like she was describing herself with a lot of detail, and since they had met once before. (Episodes after the band of seven) She also noticed the sadness in his eyes so she let him come over, instead of being angry.

Kagome then looked up and saw him. She couldn't believe he was here, she thought she was seeing things so she ran to the ladies washroom to wash her face. Inuyasha was about to follow her when Eri put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder telling him she wanted some answers.

**Koi wa todokanai toki wo keiken suru uchi ni  
Tsuyoku natte yuku mono da ne setsunai mune sae**

**This expereince of loving someone and having my love not reach them  
Is making me stronger, even my aching heart**

**Kimi ni niai no otoko ni naru made kono boku ni  
Furimuite wa kurenai mitai tekibishii kimi sa**

**I'd become whatever kind of guy you like  
But you don't even seem to look my way, you're so cruel **

"Shit! I don't have time for all of this! I have to go see Kagome, Sesshomaru you explain this to her," said Inuyasha, running off to where Kagome went. "Well…" Sesshomaru said taking a breath and telling Eri everything.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha," Kagome said, seeing him following behind her. Every one had figured that of course he was the Inuyasha that she was talking about to the reporter, so everyone turned around to see what would happen. "Kagome I just want to talk, I want you to know the truth," Inuyasha said. "What truth!" Kagome yelled back. "The truth that I did NOT leave you for Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed. "How am I suppose to believe you," Kagome said with her back still to his face.

B Sugiteku kisetsu wo utsukushii to omoeru konogoro  
Kimi ga soko ni iru kara da to shitta no sa  
Ima koso tsutaeyou

I've just realised that the reason I think the changing seasons are beautiful  
Is because you're there  
I'm going to tell you now /b

"Kagome, I told Kikyo I didn't want her anymore, I told her that I want to be with you, for ever and for always," Inuyasha said in a more calm tone then before. "Then why'd you tell me that you chose Kikyo over me," Kagome said now turning around and facing him. "It was her request to see if you loved me enough to stick with me and win me back even after I made my decision," Inuyasha said.

"Inu… Inuyasha," Kagome said with tears in her eyes. "You're such a jerk," she said holding his shirt with one had and lighting punching him with the other. "Kagome," he said holding her to his chest. They stayed there hugging each other while Kagome cried and let it all out on Inuyasha's chest. "Wahoo!" screamed one of the people watching. "YAH!" People applauded while Kagome and Inuyasha started making the space between them smaller. When finally their lips touched and kissed. It was a rough kiss, but a sweet and gentle one.

**Machi ni ai no uta nagarehajimetara  
Hitobito wa yorisoiau  
Kagayaki no naka e boku wa kimi wo kitto  
Tsurete itte miseru yo**

**As a love song begins to drift through the town  
People nestle up together  
I'm sure I'll take you  
Into the light **

"Little brother, I think you actually got away with it," Sesshomaru said putting a hand on his shoulder. That's when both Inuyasha and Kagome realized they were in public, and started to blush. Then Kagome said, "Sesshomaru! How… why… what are you doing here!" "Well again, long story tell you later," Sesshomaru replied. Then Sesshomaru made an announcement, "Every one in the club free drinks and food till midnight for the reunion of my little brother and his girlfriend, on me!" "Wahoo!" Every one screamed. "How?" Kagome asked him. "Being the owner of the western lands really paid off in profit," Sesshomaru replied.

**Yasashii otoko ni narou to kokoromite mita keredo  
Kimi wa sonna boku ja marude monotarinain da ne**

**I tried to become a nice guy for you  
But that kind of guy is nowhere near enough for you**

**Kaze atari tsuyoi sakamichi mo nobotte ikeba ii  
Futari de ikite yukeru nara boku ga kimi wo mamoru  
Chikaou**

**We need to climb this windy, uphill path  
If we can live together, I'll protect you  
I swear **

"Inuyasha promise me you'll never do that again," Kagome said holding on to his arm while they sat at the table waiting for Kagome's friends to come. "I won't, but you know what I don't deserve you, your so much better then me," Inuyasha replied. "So cute!" Kagome friends said making Inuyasha and Kagome come out of their day dreams of each other. "You to are totally meant for each other, not even 500 years effects the way you love each other," Ayumi said. "They know…?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "Yup, plus Ayumi over there is suppose to be my Guardian Angel," Kagome replied. "Then why doesn't she ever protect you!" Inuyasha asked. "That's what I thought but she said she's only supposed to help me get back on the right path if I take a wrong way in my life," Kagome replied. "Oh," Inuyasha then said.

"Also Inuyasha I'm going to have a personal trainer come to your house Kagome, for Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told them. "Why?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome asked at the same time. "Since I think Inuyasha needs to learn more about this era, for times he comes here and such. Don't worry they wont ask why you don't know since there also demon, plus they'll teach you how to write more like today's time, and such. Maybe you might learn a bit English. This is the most popular language around the world," Sesshomaru said.

"We'll worry about that later lets go dance Inuyasha," Kagome said pulling Inuyasha over to the dance floor. She seemed really happy.

**Machi ni ai no uta nagarehajimetara  
Hitobito wa hohoemiau  
Kane no oto hibiku toki boku wa kimi wo kitto  
Tsuyoku dakishimete iru**

**As a love song begins to drift through the town  
People smile at each other  
When bells ring out, I'll surely  
Be holding you tight**

**Machi ni ai no uta nagarehajimetara  
Hitobito wa ai wo kataru  
Kagayaki no  
Kagayaki no naka e boku wa kimi wo kitto  
Tsurete itte miseru yo**

**As a love song begins to drift through the town  
People talk about love **

**I'm sure I'll take you  
Into the light  
The light**

Inuyasha danced with Kagome so well you couldn't believe it and wondered how'd he learnt to dance. Kagome was so happy now, she knew this was the moment of her life, the time to tell him. "Inuyasha," Kagome said. "yah…?" Inuyasha replied. "I love you," She said leaning on his chest. "I love you to," Inuyasha replied. "And I will always, no matter what," he ended.

**Kimi wo ai shitsuzukeru**

**I'll keep loving you **

-----

NO! Not the end lolI know it seems like a nice place to end but I have more plans for them up ahead lol PLEASE REVIEW

R&R-----------R&R-----------R&R----------R&R


	6. Kagome's choir song

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha, or any charectors from the series, neither do I own any songs which i have used in any chapters(this is not a poem written by me it was on an Inuyasha episode number 128- The Dried Demon and The Fighting School Festival)

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

Kagome and Inuyasha had the night of their live last night, but now it was early morning. Inuyasha had slept by Kagome's side the whole night. They had decide before they went to sleep that now with their love even stronger, they would soon be able to defeat Naraku, whom they had forgotten about during their little 'test.' They had woken up around 7 am and were getting packed. Even though they were still pretty tired they knew they had to go.

"Inuyasha I was wondering," Kagome said. "Yah, you were wondering what?" Inuyasha asked grabbing a bunch of ramen, noodles, and putting them into Kagome's big yellow backpack. "Well how did you get those clothes and why did you come to the club?" Kagome said grabbing a few clothes and putting them in to the pack as well. "Well I just felt like checking up on you and I saw that your friends were over so I went to your mom instead and she told me everything and from there I followed you guys to the club and you know the rest," Inuyasha replied.

They then said their good byes and went over to the well house. They jumped down holding hands while the blue light of the well sent them back 500 years into the past, Inuyasha's home.

**That which can be seen over there**

**Is the light of the Shikon**

**Even in pieces**

**Its power is the same**

As soon as Kagome came out of the well she sensed the sacred jewel shards. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked. "I sense the sacred jewel and its pretty big," Kagome replied. "And I smell Naraku's stench all over the place, plus his sickening demonic aura," Inuyasha added. Only a few second later they saw Miroku and Sango fighting off demons Naraku had sent while Kirara helped to make sure the villagers weren't harmed, with Shippo on her neck. "Kagome!" Shippo screamed as soon as she noticed her. "Naraku's attacking the village!" He then screamed after, while Kirara took down another demon.

Kagome then jumped on to Inuyasha's back as Inuyasha went as fast as he could to get to the village. When they arrived half the village was burnt down, but it seemed everyone had gotten to the other side of the village safely with only a few scratches and bruises. "Keade are you okay?" Kagome screamed as she watch the old women put up a barrier. "I will survive child," Keade replied. Kagome quickly got off Inuyasha and went to the most un-burnt house and luckily there happened to be bows and arrows.

**Even one humans and youkai**

**Its power gradually works**

**Even through the ages,**

**It illuminates the land**

**Even on humans and youkai **

**Its power gradually works**

**Even through the ages**

**It illuminates the land**

"Inuyasha, Naraku has a big piece of the sacred jewel by his chest," Kagome screamed as she pointed to Naraku's chest, who happened to be in the air surrounded by a barrier. "Got it!" Inuyasha yelled back as he took his sword out and it transformed to its bigger version. "Now, now, we don't want you to know where they are do we? So I'll just have to destroy the person who allows this," Naraku said. "I didn't understand that but if I'm correct you're going to try to kill Kagome, but it's only going to be a try which fails!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up while his sword changed its color to a blood red with a the wind scar aura covering it. "Take this!" He yelled as he smashed his sword at Naraku's barrier.

Naraku's barrier practically dissolved into the air. Inuyasha took this opportunity to strike his blade at his chest but missed miserably. Inuyasha then landed back to his feet with Naraku following shortly after. Naraku formed a sword from the flesh of his hand, which was then replaced with more skin. "So Naraku how many demons have you needed to keep you self alive huh? Were you so desperate that you needed to make your body out of weaponry to keep your self alive," Mocked Inuyasha due to the fact a sword was created form his body. "Don't worry Inuyasha I'm not as pathetic as you," Naraku replied. "Bastard!" Inuyasha screamed as he lunged towards Naraku.

Sango and Miroku were still fighting off demons while Shippo and Kirara made sure the demons didn't get to close to them since Keade's barrier was weakening. Inuyasha had punched back by Naraku. Kagome thought since Naraku was so distracted she would shot an arrow, but unlucky her Kagura and Khana just had to come. "Dance of the dragons," Kagura yelled. Kagome just shot a an arrow towards her attack. Then Khana attacked her from behind starting to suck up Kagome's soul. Kagome dropped her bow and fell to her knees. "Kagome," Inuyasha screamed noticing her fall.

**That which can be seen over there**

**Is the light of the Shikon**

**In order to become one,**

**It manipulates fate**

"Inu-Inuyasha lo-ok out," Kagome said as she pointed to Naraku about to hit Inuyasha, her voice was very weak. Inuyasha knew he had to do something soon or Kagome's would just keep on losing strength. Sango and Miroku ha destroyed the last of the demons and, besides Naraku's insects, or Saimyosho, Kagura, and Khana Naraku was the only demon left. Sango and Miroku made sure that the villagers made it out safely and were a great distance away. Keade also went with them just incase more demons were to come. You could see she was very tired being old as she was it wasn't easy to keep up barriers for long periods of time.

As Naraku was about to strike Inuyasha Kagome used the last of her strength to send a sacred arrow to Naraku's arm. "Wench why wont you die!" Naraku said very pissed. "If that path-etic mirror could-n't get my soul last t-time what makes-s you believe it will this t-t-time," Kagome said smirking while trying to stand up. "Wench what position are you to talk on you knees and can barley speak," Naraku said chuckling evilly.

Inuyasha then took this chance to attack Naraku. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha screamed, as a swirl of wind was sent towards Naraku like flying starts streaking through the sky. "Well you think that useless attack will destroy the new and improved Naraku?" Naraku said evilly. With a block of his sword the attack was stopped, as it dissolved into the air. "Grr," Inuyasha growled. Then Sango used her giant boomerang to get Khana to back away while Kagome sued the last of her strength to destroy her mirror like the last time she had done, when they first met Khana plus Koharu.

**Now, the last shard—shine in peace**

**In order to become one,**

**It manipulates fate**

**Now, the last shard—shine on peace**

Khana's mirror broke and shattered into pieces, as this happened Khana started to disappear into the wind. "So Khana only lived if the mirror was to stay whole," Miroku stated as he walked over to Kagome as her soul returned to her in small glowing balls of light. "You killed my older sister, Khana I cant let you get away with that," Kagura said. Even though she despised Naraku that did no mean she hated her older sister Khana.

"Dance of the dragon," Kagura screamed. Kagome was out of arrows. As her bow flew into pieces of dust from being hit by one of the many tornados. Miroku, Kagome, and Sango tried to think of something to do quick. They were surrounded by whirl winds.

* * *

OH NO! what's going to happen in the next 2 chapters? After that will Naraku rule the world and a new revolution of hero's star as the main characters, like reincarnations or will the Inu team beat him and live most of the rest of their lives in peace? Makes you think I can turn this either way lol :P

PLEASE REVIEW next chapter is going to be one of the LONGEST I've written so far also just to tell you this wont be some short story with like 10-15 chapters more like a big story with about uh… 30:P lol

ONE REVIEW AND I POST NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE SATURDAY none then next chapter wont be posted till I feel like it

-Rupali


	7. OMG!

Hey!

I just found these stories and this account after so long! xD;

Since I wrote them over a year ago, I am noticing a lot of flaws in m old writing and am thinking of redoing all the chapters and completing the stories.

I hope to have it all redone and a new chapter up by next week, it might be a bit later since I have only 2-3 more days of school left, being all finals . 

Well, thanks for reading these and still keeping them on your alerts or just reading this story now for the first time xD;

(I keep saying stories since I'm going to be posting this message on pretty much all my stories… sorry for being lazy, but I _should_ be studying right now… . )


End file.
